User talk:LittleRena
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Michael von Preußen (Talk) 11:07, 13 November 2009, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Kiitos. :-) Nice catch. Derpko is derp. :-p KingJarkko (talk • ) 06:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tables Sure, go ahead. Which tables specifically? [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:42, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) :Okey, there are templates for a couple of those, if you didn't see them already. The ratios use , the wonders use (which I made, glad someone other than me is going to use it :P), and you could make your own template using / if you want. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:51, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) ::No problem. Btw, where you copied the environment thing from my page, the number in brackets is environment minus GRL (capped at 5), so change the span title if you're going to put the GRL there :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:57, Sunday, 13 February 2011 (ET) Re: NSO Page Already done, was just getting things straight. I'm finishing things up now. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:55, Sunday, 6 November 2011 ( ) RE: Page Edit Not a problem, I just saw that little bit at a glance. }} }} December 18,2011 (ET) TPC Troubles & Rogue subpages Hey LittleRena o/, I was just dropping you a message to let you know those subpages (The Peoples Community/Troubles, The Peoples Community/TPC Rogue and The Peoples Community/TPC-TPR) should be moved just regular wiki pages. If you do move them let me know so we can get all the pages that are linked to their current names have their links updated. thanks, take care RogalDorn talk 19:06, Sunday, 15 January 2012 ( ) good alliance pages Hey there Little Rena, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:11,9/11/2012 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:33, June 25, 2014 (UTC)